king_of_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
KingOfMovies
KingOfMovies is the main production of all the movies since 2016. It was created by Max Lisle who directs movies. After shooting Toothless The Hero, Nadir and What A Big Adventure, no latest news has been said ever since April when he came up with the idea of Toothless The Hero 2. But just today on August 16th 2019, it is said that a new blockbuster movie is set to be filmed in 2020. Max says: “This is going to be the biggest and possibly most excessive movie ever in the production.”. KingOfMovies was founded in April of 2016 when Max decided to add a project of Temple Run. The film was a success and became popular in his town. Another movie was released 2 months after the debut. It was entitled Pyramid Adventure. That too became popular in the town. After 6 months of no news, a surprise came up in December 2016 that the last movie for the year would be based on the game Legend Of Zelda which also holds the same name. It was the most viewed and rated 5 in the settlement. One year later, the urban area had forgotten about KingOfMovies, until it was said that a movie was planning to release. However, it was delayed after post production went wrong. 8 months passed and once again, the town forgot about the films. And then, it was announced that the first season ever in Max’s production was being created. It was titled Summer’s Out since the episodes were released in August 2018. The first episode was Nerf: The Young Age which had good reviews. After that, Penhill: The Expert was made. That too got 5 star reviews. Then, The Adventures Of Link was created. Close to the end of the episodes and August, it was publicised that a sequel to Nerf: The Young Age was arriving. It was labelled Nerf: The Evil King. Many reviews were over 5 stars. Then, Max reported that a sequel to Temple Run was being created. Temple Run: Return Of The Demon Monkey was shot a few days after Nerf: The Evil King. The final episode was The Luma which Max said was: ‘very mellow and that sort of vibe since the story is based on weather’. Four months passed and there was nothin else from KingOfMovies until one day, a movie named: Toothless The Hero was announced. The film was an extraordinary triumph. A commercial was created in December 2018 called Nadir and is about winter and how some people get sick and possibly die from it. What A Big Adventure was planning to be remastered and in result was made successfully. On 1st January 2019, Max informed: ‘I have no idea what is for the future this year. However, i am thinking about a new Toothless movie’ which was cancelled ‘I wouldn’t know if I would even make a blockbuster movie’ in which he plans to next year. After a while, the production has been left unknown, but Max I formed that there would be a new Halloween vlog-like movie soon to be released on 1st November 2019. “I had been going through many things this year and for Halloween, I thought I’d do something scary.” He said. It’s unknown whether A Hope For Christmas will be remastered since it was cancelled in 2018. He says he might do one. For Christmas, KingOfMovies is planning to publicise a box set of the new movies coming this winter and are all about Christmas and it’s conflict. A full release and revive for Toothless The Hero 2: The Light Fury has been announced a few days ago after Draculia: The Sins Of The Lord. At the beginning of January 2020, the director announced his setup of Journey: The Mountain (aka Penhill) - an action adventure movie based on the eponymous and prominent mountain Penhill. A traveler seeks on forth up the hill to the light that rests at the summit. The movie is set to release and shoot in February.